


Brothers Beyond Time

by Lady_Xeshi_Vindictus



Series: Gods Among Us [1]
Category: Civilization (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Adult Content, Brothers AU, Character Death, F/M, Fem OC - Freeform, Gods AU, Graphic descriptions, Immortals, M/M, Male/Male, OC, Original Female Character - Freeform, POV Changes, Post-Apocalypse, This idea has been bumping around in my head for a while and I'm finally doing something about it, fem/male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Xeshi_Vindictus/pseuds/Lady_Xeshi_Vindictus
Summary: Long ago, our civilizations were thriving, our descendants governing the regions with grace and pride. Then, one day, we watched in helpless sorrow as our world was destroyed. Our people massacred by a force beyond any of our imaginings. Our descendants were killed in their thrones, their homes, their beds. All human life - wiped clean from the earth. All but a few were gone, and those that survived lived in the ruins of their once great cities.We, the once revered leaders of our civilizations, were granted immortality upon our deathbeds so that we may return to guide our people once more if needed. It was decided, unanimously, that we were indeed needed once more.And so, we set out to the ruined earth to gather what remained of our people. They look to us once more to lead them into greatness. We will build a civilization that will stand the test of time.





	1. Return to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea that popped into my head a year ago when I played a team game with Ramesses, Augustus, and Alexander on one team. This is really just an exploration and isn't meant to be serious, though there will be serious plots in later chapters if I continue it. I have a vague idea of where I want this to go, but we will see.

 

 Ramesses:

 

“Brother,” I looked up from the scrying glass showing the decimated earth we had left so long ago to meet my brother’s eyes. “It is time. The others have completed the bridge.” Alexander gestured with he hand, golden armor glinting in the light cast from the scrying glass. Silently, I nodded, looking back at the place that had once held the tombs of my people. Pressing my fingers to the glass, I muted the image.

I stood and turned to Alexander with a small nod. “May the gods smile upon our descent.”

Together, we walked through the gilded hallways of our would-be afterlife to join the other ancient leaders gifted with our particular brand of immortality. Each step echoed off the golden walls and mirror like floors. It was eerily quiet between the two of us. Alexander was normally very loud, boisterous, and talkative. Glancing toward my younger brother, I took in his solemn expression. While he usually took every opportunity to speak, the gravity our decision held was not lost on him. Returning to earth to guide our people was an admission of defeat. They could not do it without us. Our civilizations crumbled under the weight of time. We all understood what it meant for us to return to the world we once lived in as mortals. As we reached the open doorway where the rest of the past leaders were gathered, I pulled Alexander to a halt and placed my hand upon his shoulder. He looked at me and once again I saw him as but a boy. Gone was the conquering hero who waged wars in the name of our godly parents and before me stood my little brother with skinned knees and tears in his eyes.

“Alexander... “ I began, unsure of what to say. I was never any good at wiping away the tears, only patching up the cuts. “When we return to our home, you know I will always be there for you, yes? You understand that we will always be family, no matter what we look like or how far apart we are? You will never be alone, brother.”

Alexander slowly nodded, his bronze hair covering one eye as he grasped my arm firmly.

“Ramesses,” he murmured, “You have no idea how much I needed that assurance. Thank you, brother.”

I embraced him and he me. Then, together, we walked through the doorway to join our brothers and the other leaders.

\------------------------------------------

Darius: 

 

Ramesses and Alexander stepped into the room, one with slightly wetter eyes, and made their way over to me.

“Darius,” Ramesses greeted.

“Brother,” I said respectfully. Out of the four of us, he was the eldest and therefore the one with greater knowledge, power, and authority. I bowed my head slightly to him and touched Alexander’s shoulder gently. “Are you well?” He nodded and gave me a slightly weak smile.

“Ramesses has put my worries at ease, brother. I will be much better when we set foot on earthen soil once more.” Not truly believing him, I nodded without pressing. If Ramesses had already spoken with him, the chances were that whatever fear Alexander had was now either moot or controlled.

“Where is Augustus?” Ramesses asked, scanning the room of leaders. I shrugged and gestured to where I had last seen him.

“He might have gone off with the Byzantine empress. You know how close the two of them have gotten since our arrival.” Ramesses did not look pleased at my words and scowled in the direction I had indicated.

“He should be here already.” Ramesses crossed his arms, the golden necklace around his neck and chest ringing through the area. Alexander rolled his eyes and smiled, looking more like himself.

“I am sure he will be here soon, brother.”

“Who will be here soon?” We turned as Augustus joined us, his purple toga fluttering as his pace slowed. His breathing was slightly labored. He had hurried to us.

“You,” Ramesses said with no little disapproval. Augustus sighed and ran hand through his hair.

“I am here before the allotted time, am I not?” I snorted and gave him a look.

“Barely. The bridge is about to open.”

Just as he was about to respond, the room rumbled and I turned to look at the center of the room. The floor was opening and a massive red crystal was being raised into the room. Our journey was about to begin. I looked to Ramesses for guidance and he squared his shoulders, raising his chin.

“It is time.” He walked toward the crystal, joining the other leaders as they thronged around the bridge. I pushed Augustus toward the crystal and lead both he and Alexander toward the bridge to join our brother.

It was time to go home.


	2. In Ruins to Thrive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look at Ramesses and Boudicca as they begin their journeys.

**Chapter 2: In Ruins to Thrive**

Boudicca:

When my feet touched the ground once more, my eyes adjusting the change of lighting from red to sunlit, I immediately fell to my knees and dug my hands into the soil. I breathed in the scent of the plains and the forest nearby, the smell of home. I raised my hands to the sky, gasping at the soil between my fingers, and lifted my voice to the heavens in praise to my godly parents. I pulled my sword from my hip and stabbed it into the earth, resting my forehead on the pommel.

“O great ones, givers of life and takers of life, I give my thanks t’you this day for returning me to the land I loved. I offer my praises t’you in lue of sacrifice to give you my thanks. May your lights shine down upon this land and grant me guidance as I build my people a home t’be proud of.” At the end of my prayer I rose, pulled my sword from the dirt, and raised it to the sky. The Celts would rise again.

With goal set in mind, I sheathed my sword and began walking toward the ruins of Edinburgh. The remnants of my people had taken refuge there. No longer would my Celts hide behind broken walls and be terrorized by the barbarians that littered the land like filth. No longer would my people suffer leaderless in the harsh world left behind by the monsters that destroyed themselves and those around them. The Bhanrigh had returned.

Stepping into the area of the ruins, I immediately noticed the lack of security. That would have to change. They allowed any barbarian to wonder into their camps and rape, pillage, and murder without consequence. But first, I would have to find whatever survivors there were in the ruins themselves. A shrill scream drew my attention and I drew my sword, racing toward the disturbance. I turned around a half standing wall to find a woman clutching an infant to her chest as a half dressed man leered over her and held a club menacingly. It took little effort to guess his intentions.

I roared and charged toward him, shouldering him away from the woman and infant, knocking him off balance in his surprise. I raised my sword and cleaved at his shoulder. He cried out in pain and heaved his club toward my head. I ducked and swung my sword at his arm as it passed over my head. It sunk into his flesh with a squelch and I released it, drawing my dagger at my hip and lunging toward him.

He gasped as I impaled him to the hilt in his stomach. His eyes met mine and I snarled at him, ripping the blade out and cutting his throat. He collapsed onto the ground and I spat upon him as he bled out.

I turned to the woman, wiping my blade on my tartan dress. She cowered away from me, pressing the crying infant into her bosom with tears in her eyes.

“Please, m’lady,” she begged. “Don’t hurt my babe. He isn’t a year yet.” I knelt beside her and smiled at her kindly.

“You sound like a Celt,” I said, startling her.

“Aye, lady,” she said, “Or what’s left of ‘em.” I stood and held my hand out to her.

“There’s no fear needed, maide, I’m here t’help.” She hesitantly took my hand and I pulled her to her feet. “Take me to the rest of ya.” I retrieved and cleaned my sword before following her further into the ruins.

“What’s ya name, maide?” I asked. She looked at me curiously.

“Aideen, lady. And this is little Ailbe. And what’s yours?” I smiled at her.

“It’s good t’meet you both. I am Boudicca.”

I lunged to catch the babe as Aideen swooned and nearly dropped the lad.

“Lord and Lady alive!” she cried. I grinned at her, steadying her as she swayed again.

“Nay, just lady,” I said with a wink. She beamed at me and shifted the babe to clutch at my hand.

“It’s an honor t’meet you, Bhanrigh. We were told stories of your return when we needed you most. I never thought I’d live t’see the day m’self.” I smiled at her and caressed the babe’s head as he reached for a strand of my hair.

“Trust me, Aideen, I ‘ave never been more needed than t’day.”

We continued through the ruins in a more comfortable way as she led me to the people I would make great again.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Ramesses:

My feet touched earth and were immediately buried in warm sand up to the ankle. I bent low and scooped the sand into my palms, smiling. The desert sun beat down on my body with an intensity I had missed while living in the heavens. I left the sand slip between my fingers and looked up at the blue sky in gratitude.

“Goddess mother, godly father, thank you for returning me to the home I once had. I will bless this land with the power you have granted me and make sure that all who are under my care shall know your names. We will bury our dead with honors you see fit, so that they may have the chance to look upon your magnificence themselves. Our land is your land. For all of time and beyond.”

I turned my face up and basked in the heat my body had craved for millenia. I was home. The heart of Egypt was home and it was time to find the ruins of my people. I stepped into the remains of what looked like a pyramid with little hesitation. Looking around, I took it in broken tablets and the pillars that once stood tall in the tombs of my people. A whisper drew my attention and I turned to the darkness. I drew myself up and raised my chin.

“Let those with true Egyptian blood step from the shadows to bask in the light of the gods.”

Slowly, a figure crept from the darkness - a child clutching a ragged doll with a cloth pharaoh's crown. I knelt down to the child’s level and offered her a smile.

“Hello, little one.”

“Neftani! Neftani, where are you?” I heard what must have been the child’s mother calling out to her. I stood to my full height as the mother came into view, followed closely by a man with a torch and a sharpened stick, held like a spear. They froze when they saw me, the man coming to stand before the woman.

“Neftani,” he said, “Come here at once!” The little girl hurried to her family and clutched at her mother’s tattered skirt. The man brandished his spear at me. As he moved I saw the ankh tattoo on his forearm. The mark of the warrior of Egypt. I raised my hand to placate him.

“Who are you, intruder?” he asked. I lifted my rod up and held it out for him to see.

“I am Ramesses II, ruler of ancient Egypt, returned once more to lead our people to glory. “ The man dropped his spear in awe and the woman wailed as she fell to her knees, crying out her thanks to the gods. The child tugged at her father’s shendyt to garner his attention.

“Yt, what does it mean?” she asked. The man knelt down and hugged his daughter tightly to him.

“It means, Neftani, we are saved. We are saved at last!”

I smiled at the relief that was flowing off of the small family. It was time to lead the remnants of Egypt back to glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are going to be fairly short so I can churn them out faster. I'm going to aim for 3-5 pages for each chapter.


	3. Settling the Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius and Alexander are building their settlements, each with their own resources to take advantage of.

**Chapter 3: Settling the Land**

Alexander:

I lead the survivors I had found in the ruins into an open plane with plenty of room to begin building our new home. I carried a young boy on my back as his elder grandmother leaned on my arm to steady herself. When we reached the edge of a river, I looked out and saw the many exposed rocks, perfect for quarries, and the fields of different wild plants that could be made into plantations and farms for my people.

“This,” I said, letting the boy down, “This will be our new beginning. We shall set up camp here and later, when the sun is almost gone, I will teach you the methods we used to use to build tools. We will gather stones to build our first buildings. For now, we shall set out shelters for the women and children.” I raised my hand and beckoned two young boys to me. I knelt and picked up a handful of sticks.

“Do you see these? How they break easily?” They nodded. “Bring more of these to build a fire. Larger logs can be gathered once the shelters are built. Do not stray too far. Barbarians may be lurking just out of sight. Go quickly, your elders are weary.” With that, they set off with medium sized rocks in their hands in case they needed to bash something.

I worked with the other men to set the shelters into the ground, making sure they would not blow away in wind or rain, and then guided the elder women into them first. When all were safe and sheltered, I set out with a few of the other men to gather larger pieces of wood for the main cooking fires. The boy ran past us with bundles of sticks in their arms that they eagerly piled into the waiting arms of their fathers.

I showed them how to wrap the sticks in dried grass to make tinder bundles for easy lighting. The boys paid close attention, one with eyes scrunched like he couldn’t see very well. I frowned and made a note to find crystal for lenses.

When the fires were started and the main encampment set, I set about searching for appropriate lengths of branch and sized rocks to make tools and weapons for my people. It would not do to have barbarians come upon us and our only protection be my sword and knife. I found a few longer branches and taught my people how to fire them to make them stronger without burning them. I took the young girls with me to find the stone - their eye for detail would be more useful than a boy’s eagerness to please. We found many stones that could be sharpened into spearheads and knife blades, and many more that were large enough to build tools. One young girl with blonde curls long enough to brush her feet held up a beautiful red stone. I examined it and gave a gleeful cheer.

“Child, you have done us all a great honor. Show me where you found this?” She took me to a plot of land with exposed rocks and in one jutting bolder, even more red stones were nestled. I touched her shoulder and smiled at her. “You have found a luxury that we may claim, little one. Gems are an excellent resource for our people. Thank you.” I took the ruby and the child back to her parents.

I explained what the find would mean to our people and promised them the boon of the first haul as a reward for their child’s discovery. The humility they showed in rejecting the offer and the pride they held for their daughter moved me. I gave the gem to the father and promised him I would teach him how to polish it into a proper looking ruby. Our people would have a proper jeweler.

As I made my way back to help with the tools, I paused and looked up at the sky. I wondered if my brothers were looking at the same sky, seeing the same clouds, the same orange tint in the sunlight… I hadn’t realized how much I would miss my brothers once we were back on earth. We had almost constantly been around each other since our arrivals in heaven and being claimed by the same godly parents. I had come to know them as my true brothers.

Now that they were gone, I felt the hole I hadn’t realized had always been there open up again. Filled by them once, and now empty once more. I resolved myself in that moment to find my brothers once more and unite our people, as we had talked about so many times under the watchful eyes of our godly parents. Our people would be whole within each other.

\-----------------------------------------

Darius:

The first shelters were coming along nicely. Instead of traveling to find a new place to settle, I had decided to take the stones from the ruins of our old civilization and begin construction immediately. We had plenty of wheat growing in the wild nearby and the river protected one side of our location well enough that I felt it safe to settle just outside where the ruins were.

The first shelters would go to the elders and the one pregnant woman in our camp. Then the others would be built according to the needs of the people. I took the time to teach each man the basics of tools, digging appropriate holes for fire pits, and collecting the wheat from stalks to begin seeding them. I spent time with each child, boy and girl both, to show them which kinds of wood and plants around us would give off more smoke or burn easier. The camp was coming along nicely.

Looking out into the forest on the other side of the river, I couldn’t help but sigh as I thought of my brothers, hoping beyond hope that at least one of them was somewhat close. I did not wish to live the entirety of my immortal service to my people pining for the family I would not see again until heaven claimed us once more.

As I was watching the trees, I saw a flash of movement. I narrowed my eyes and placed a hand on my sword. There was slight color in the trees. It looked bright red like the paint the barbarians I had fought off were wearing. I hesitated to sound the alarm. The river stretched wide. The barbarians would have a hard time crossing it quickly. I would have time to perhaps count them and make the judgement on whether or not I needed to sound the full alarm or merely gather a few able bodied men as reinforcements.

As I was contemplating, the red broke the treeline and I immediately drew my sword. There were many of them, over nearly a score from what I could see. I would not be able to fight them off on my own, and I certainly did not have enough men in the camp to fight that many. As I watched, a smaller group moved into view, coming out from behind the main group. There were women and children. Those were not barbarians. They did not move encampments. Those were settlers.

Though all of the leaders that had been in the heavens with my brothers and I had been friendly, and had agreed to no unnecessary hostility while our new nations were being built, I was unsure of how another leader would react to seeing me. I hadn’t been the most sociable with the others. I usually had kept to myself or my brothers, occasionally sharing a few quiet moments with the Polish king, Casimir. Without knowing for sure who it was, I was reluctant to give away my position.

Instead, I turned to head back to camp, making plans to begin lessons on weaponry and fighting. Part of me hoped that the eerily similar shade of red was the same as the robes worn by Casimir. We had always gotten along well and I had little fear of him being hostile at first contact.

While I was hopeful, I was also determined to protect my people at any cost, even the cost of my friendship with Casimir. I could only hope that my brothers maintained that view as well.

All his efforts would be for naught if Augustus let his guard down with the Byzantine empress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing typos at 1am is hard. I intend to go back after each chapter is posted and edit things then. Staring at the same page forever and ever doesn't help the editing process. Thanks for reading.


	4. Building From the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramesses learns that the ways of his people have been entirely forgotten and begins to rectify the situation. Boudicca meets a woman in the woods while hunting that may prove problematic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work schedule is picking up so I have less time to write. But I will try to churn some out during the time I have off for wisdom teeth removal.

**Chapter 4: Building From the Ground Up**

Ramesses:

It had been seven days since we had begun rebuilding. So far, we had a main shelter built for the elders and children, a pelt tent for me and those I had selected for leadership in the rebuilding village, and a large cooking fire and stone hutch for food preserving. Everything else was still in tents. We had managed to track a large herd of deer and gather enough pelts to layer the tents with a comfortable bedding.

I watched a few of the children play with one of the stray cats that had been living in the ruins. The little girl I had met the first day, Neftani, was the one to catch the cat and pick it up. She paraded the animal around the slowly emerging village. I smiled at her as she lifted the poor thing up for me to see as I sat on a rock with her father. I pet the cat’s and then Neftani’s heads.

“Do you know the stories of our people and cats, child?” I asked her. She shook her head.

“Yt told me we kept them safe, but that is all he could remember,” she said. I nodded and took the cat from her hands.

“Our people once were visited by a goddess whose head was that of a cat. Her name was Bast. Her head was of a lioness and she was a fierce protector and gifted our people with her guardians. The cats guarded our tombs and lead our dead to the afterlife to be with Bast for eternity. Any who disrespected a cat were known from then on as enemies of the goddess herself, having disregarded the protection she gave us through the beasts. They are incredibly intelligent and are blessings when seen at the construction or planning of tombs, homes, or palaces.”

I smiled and pet the cat who was staring at me with vivid green eyes. “We are blessed to have them still with us after so much time has passed. The goddess smiles upon our work.” I let the cat back on the ground and it sat beside Neftani, curling its tail around its paws regally.

“You must heed the words of our Pharaoh, Neftani,” her father said, “Never disrespect a cat, my daughter. Our Pharaoh was there when the goddess gave her protectors. His words must be respected as truth and law. Go now, daughter. Tell your mother the story he has blessed you with.” The girl took off running toward her mother, the cat following leisurely.

I looked to Aahmes with a small smile.

“Your ancestors forgot our ways. I will teach them to you again.” I told him. He bowed to me slightly.

“Mighty Pharaoh honors me.”

“Who do you know that remembers the most of our ways?”

“Pharaoh, my father told me stories of our people that he had heard from his father. No others learned them as I did before he went to the afterlife.” I hummed and looked away.

“How did you bury him?” I asked, worried that he may not have seen the afterlife at all if not given a proper burial. Aahmes sighed and shook his head.

“In his last words he asked us to remove parts of him, organs, but we did not know how. He could not tell us. I am afraid we did him no honor in our ignorance.” I closed my eyes in sorrow. Such a well remembered man deserved the immortality of the afterlife, but alas, so few customs were remembered enough.

“What was his name?”

“Imhotep, my Pharaoh.” I nodded. Not wanting to upset Aahmes further, I promised him I would teach him and his family the ways lost to our people, and how to honor his father after death.

That night, in my tent with my fire burning as embers, I wept. I wept in the anguish of knowing that generations of my people were cursed to a darkness given to those without proper burial rights. I wept for the men and women eaten by Sobek for wrongs they did not know they committed. I wept for Osirus casting his people to oblivion due to their ignorance of his ways.

And I wept for Imhotep. The one man to remember what was needed for his eternal afterlife and unable to experience its splendor for not having been taught enough. I would rectify the wrongs done to my people by time and ignorance. No child born from here on would live in ignorance, or die the eternal death.

\---------------------------------

Boudicca:

I led a small hunting party through the forest, sweat beading on my brow. The men around me were not very well trained, but I had hoped that the women that joined us would be able to pick up the slack. Women were always better hunters, I’d found. While it wasn’t the norm in my day, I was hoping to change that in this new time.

We were tracking a herd of deer that had moved from our area to deeper into the forest. I held up a hand for the party to stop and crouched down, the spear I was holding, aiming toward where I heard movement. The rustling grew louder and I held my breath.

A woman stepped into view from behind trees. I lowered my spear and immediately signaled the party to stand down. I watched her walk around, collecting plants from the forest floor. I stood slowly and moved toward her, hitting my spear against the base of a tree to signal my approach so as to not frighten her. She looked up at me and her eyes widened. She stood and made to run.

“Wait! I mean you no harm!” I called to her. She paused and looked over to me again.

“Who are you?” she asked. She had a very familiar lilt in her voice. One I had grown to know well in the heavens.

“I am Boudicca, leader of the Celts. And you?”

“I am Shae,” she supplied, “What are the Celts?” I paused and tilted my head to the side.

“We are a people lost to time, but we are rebuilding. Where do you hail from, Shae?” I asked her, placing my spear against a tree and stepping closer so that she would not feel threatened. She relaxed as soon as the weapon was out of my reach.

“I am also from a lost people. Our ancient queen recently returned from the sky to lead us back to greatness.” I grinned brightly at her and sincerely congratulated her.

“I am familiar with all the leaders chosen to return. Who is yours?”

My smile froze st her words.

“Dido of Carthage.”


	5. Grudges Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dido of Carthage reveals her rage at the Celtic Banríon (translates roughly to Queen). Augustus receives a dying woman's prophecy and worries for the future of his people.

**Chapter 5: Grudges Granted**

 

Dido:

I sat in the carved stone chair the had been recovered from the ruins and listened to the scout’s report of the neighboring area. Suddenly, the camp was alive with murmurs and shouts. I looked over and saw Shae returning from her gathering of herbs and -

I stood up, rage pouring into my chest.

“You!” I hissed.

The Celtic woman nodded to me, respectful in the face of my spite.

“Dido, Queen of Carthage. The Celts are honored to be hosted in your court.” she said. I sneered at her and waved a hand dismissively.

“A devil woman like you has no honor to cater to.” I watched in delight as her stoic appearance twitched. She had learned restraint in the heavens, but she still had her fire within her. Perhaps that was why he favored her.

“Queen Dido, I have not come to fight or offend. I have come to pay respects and tell you that my people ad I have settled on the other side of the forest. I would be willing to negotiate borders, trade, and mutually beneficial trade routes when our people are more established. As it has only been a month since our return to earth, our people can use all the help they can get.”

I had to hand it to the Celtic woman. Her composure was admirable and her diplomacy had improved since we had last spoken… Though we had never spoken on good terms.

“I will… consider you requests, Boudicca of the Celts. Until then, I suggest you go back to your people. They may soil themselves without their fearless leader.” She stiffened and raised her chin slightly.

“Ah, yes, of course. And your fearless people let their women wonder in barbarian territory with no weapons, training, or escort. Of course, the Carthaginians were always very… progressive in dealing with their women. Never allowing them to hold a weapon, yet sending them alone into danger. The world could learn much from you, Queen Dido. Perhaps one day I shall tell your people of the oh so many battles you have seen. All two of them. But of course, you did only see them.” I shrieked in rage as the devil woman turned on her heel and left, followed by her escort.

I flung a woven basket of herbs at the leaving Celts and flung insults at her back.

She never turned.

\-----------------------------------

Augustus:

I wiped my brow of the sweat and went back to hammering a wooden spike into the ground to hold the tanning rack in place. It was wooden and makeshift, but it would prove useful to our people. Looking up at a scream, I dropped the hammer as I saw children rushing toward me, waving their hands. I stood and hurried toward them.

“What is it? What’s happened?” I asked in haste. The eldest among them, a girl who looked very much like a priestess I had known in my first rule, pointed behind her at a group of tents.

“It is Elder Prisca, Caesar! She collapsed!” I had the girl lead me to the elder at as fast a pace as she could manage. When I arrived, the elderly woman was in a heap, being held up by one of her many sons. Regulus looked up at me, shame and pain in his eyes.

“I was not here to help her, Caesar…. I did not think to-”

“Peace, my son. Let me speak with her.”

I knelt at the elderly woman’s side, taking one of her fragile hands in my own. Her skin felt thin as a dried leaf. Her white eyes, long blinded, turned to me. Her unseeing eyes stared through my own and into my soul.

“Sire, I have never been a Seer…” Her voice was small, weak, but I leaned closer to hear her. “I have never been able to open my third eye like my mother could. She saw your arrival. She told me I would live to touch you but I would not live to see you. She was right… she was always right… But I can See now, sire… I see so clearly. _Your heart will be shattered and bridges will burn. Ice from the sea will freeze your spirit. Remember the gods of your fathers and keep their covenant, or the Woman will strike you down…._ ”

Prisca lifted a frail hand to cup my cheek, smiling. For an instant, she looked centuries younger and her eyes gained back some of their original deep brown coloration. Her face looked eternal as Diana.

And then, in a moment, she withered. Her eyes glazed, her hand dropped, and she exhaled her final breath. I lowered my head as Regulus let out a mournful howl as he bent over his mother. I stood, allowing the rest of the young man’s family to join him in mourning.

I would arrange for a proper burial, under the light of the sun, and in the glory of Apollo, who had claimed Prisca just before her life ended.

It had been many, many years since I had seen the work of Apollo with my own eyes, but even I knew a prophecy when I heard one. The god of prophecy had blessed Elder Prisca before her darkness claimed her, and for that, she would be honored like the oracles of my time, long before her.

 

_Your heart will be shattered and bridges will burn. Ice from the sea will freeze your spirit. Remember the gods of your fathers and keep their covenant, or the Woman will strike you down._

I would guard my heart. I have never seen a prophecy that could be diverted, and I would not try myself for fear of the wrath of Apollo, so I would prepare myself to the best of my ability to protect my people from the inevitability of my failure.


	6. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darius ponders politics among new friends. Alexander teaches worship and pines for a goddess.

**Chapter 6: Longing**

Darius: 

 

It had been a week since I saw what could have been a contingency of Casimir’s people. I tried to squash the hope I felt in my chest that my dear friend was nearby. I fought the urge to send scouts that direction to try and find him. It could be him, but it could very well be something dangerous to my people. That was the last thing I wanted. 

 

Finding the Polish king was very near the top of my list of things to hope for, but finding my brothers was more so. 

 

I had built shelters for everyone, we started on buildings of stone and had almost finished them all, and now I was trudging through a dense jungle with several of the men from our settlement. It was a scouting mission and with the most experienced warrior being myself, I had opted to come along. We had been gone for a day and a half. 

 

I motioned for my companions to stop and leaned against a tree. 

 

“Let us rest, my friends. We have made good progress today,” I said and the three men slumped into different positions of leaning against trees and rocks. I slowly lowered myself to sit on the ground with a sigh. I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes to try to relax. The easy flow of conversation between the men with me made my mouth twitch into a small smile. They were thriving. 

 

The conversation paused long enough for me to hear the footsteps as they got closer. Sitting up, I grabbed my spear and stood. I looked around, trying to pinpoint the direction of the noise, holding my hand up for silence. The footsteps grew louder and I whirled to face the oncoming threat, spear in hand. 

 

Four men broke the copse of trees we were in and stopped immediately. I raised my spear in silent threat. The one in the lead hesitated but tried to stand straight. 

 

“Who - who are you, then?” I paused at his American English. The gods had gifted the leaders a common tongue while we resided in the heavens and to understand all languages when we were rebuilding our peoples, but I was still able to hear the very heavy American accent in the common tongue he spoke. 

 

“I am Darius, Emperor of ancient Persia. Who do I speak with?” The Americans shared a look. 

 

“I am Lewis. I am the head scout of America, lead by President George Washington. Sir.” I could tell he was uncomfortable mimicking my formality with utterly common name of his leader. I lowered my spear. There was no hostility necessary here. 

 

“Good to meet you, Lewis of America. These are my companions, Hassan, Javad, Amir, and Ebrahim.” Lewis nodded to each of my companions. 

 

“This is Ethan, Anthony, and Darian. We have been walking for some time. May we rest with you?” It was good to build trust while one could, so I agreed readily. The Americans joined us on the forest floor and my men began asking them how they had lived before the return of their leader and what their leader was like. I listened to them all wax poetry about Washington with barely contained disbelief. 

 

From what I remembered of Washington during our time in heaven, he was not so benevolent or respectful. He insisted on gloating on the success of his country’s revolution in front of the English queen, Elizabeth. I held no particular love for the stern woman myself, but being so utterly disrespectful to a woman of power such as herself was more than uncouth. Washington bragged about his country gaining independence under his leadership near constantly in any company, but did so extra loudly whenever Elizabeth was around. While I could understand being proud of founding a country, treating the ruler of the empire you had left in such a way, especially a leader that wasn’t even in power during the time, was cruel and rude. I had no interaction directly with Washington, nor with Elizabeth, but even I could see the utter disdain for each other that they had. Washington’s bias against the British Empire colored his views of the queen, and the very existence of his country was a slight on her civilization’s name. 

 

I had no intention of joining in on any politicking unless I couldn't avoid it. I wanted only to help my people grow and thrive, not to dance around bribing and currying favor from other leaders. I had no need for it. 

 

However, should a situation arise where I had to choose between the uncouth elected official and the stoic and silent empress, I would be hard pressed to ever align myself with the man who had no will to hold his tongue. 

 

A civilization needed a civilized leader, after all. 

 

\--------------------------

 

Alexander:

 

“Now, place your burnt offering in the bowl and say your prayer,” I guided the young girl’s hand to place the burning bread into the makeshift bowl I had carved. The shrine to Zeus-Ammon was small, with an effigy I had carved myself out of wood rather than the preferred marble, but it was a way to begin incorporating the religion of my fathers back into my people. 

 

While I worshiped the gods of my fathers, and gave worship to my godly parents, I could not help but remember my own… personal goddess. I could remember the first time she caught my attention like it was merely hours past. 

 

The sweet, gentle words of the other woman, trying to bend me to her will like a pet, still filled my mouth with bile. But the way my goddess’s voice had cut through the woman’s machinations like steel cutting a man’s flesh was a far more potent and preferred memory of mine. The petty woman was drowned out by the warrior queen speaking words of counsel to me, telling me of my worth on my own. 

 

She told me I had been chosen for a reason and that reason was not to fall prey to a predatory woman looking for a secured relationship of power. The woman called my goddess a devil in those times, and I was sure she still did and would to my goddess’s face once again if given the chance. 

 

But my goddess was a warrior; she did not stoop to the level of name calling and insults. She drew blade and challenged to combat like a true Grecian would have. Her lineage meant nothing. She would be an excellent queen for my people, if she be willing. 

 

Teaching the young priestess in the making the proper way to clean the shrine, even if small, managed to keep me distracted from my longing for my beloved goddess. I oh so wished to draw blades for her and ride into battle against her enemies for her honor. I knew she did not need such actions from me, being a capable warrior herself, but should she allow me the honor of defending her, I would to my last breath. 

 

As the young girl ran off to tell her waiting parents about her prayers, I placed my own offering in the bowl and bowed my head to pray. 

 

As I stood, I gave a plea to my godly parents that I may find my goddess again, somehow, some way. Even at the expense of seeing my brothers again. 

 

All I wished for was her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like no days off next week so chapter updates will be slow. Sorry guys.


	7. Jealousy of Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new immortal may be chosen. Khan and Washington are introduced.

#  Chapter 7: Jealousy of Gods

  
  


Genghis Khan:

 

I forced the wooden slab into place and wiped my brow. The first of many shelters for our horses was complete. I looked out at the three pastures full of wild horses and my men learning to ride them. It would take some time to break each horse properly, but it could be done. 

 

Just then, one of my scouts came running through the burgeoning village, huffing and puffing as he did. He stopped before me and I grabbed his shoulder. 

 

“What is it? What have you found?” I asked. The scout, I did not bother to learn his name, breathed heavily; he huffed our words between breaths. 

 

“Colors, Khan! The colors of another tribe!” I pulled the young man closer, scowling. 

 

“ _ What _ colors, boy? Speak!” The boy trembled in my grasp. 

 

“Gold! Gold and violet!” I dropped the boy as my eyes widened. Gold and purple… 

 

“Ramesses….” 

 

The leaders made the agreement that aggression could wait until our people were properly established, but that didn’t mean I could not establish my people for aggression. 

 

Ramesses has been a thorn in my side in the heavens. He and his ‘brothers’ had been chosen by the most powerful of gods to be their children, while  _ I _ had been chosen by a mere god of war, lesser to the king and queen of the gods themselves. 

 

Ramesses himself walked the halls as if he owns them, his head always held high and always looking down his nose at others. His attitude had not garnered him any favour from the other leaders unless those leaders were in the palm of his brothers’ hands. The four of them made quite a theatrical when they were together. 

 

Slowly, I smiled. I would prepare my people for war. Ramesses would pay for his pride in the heavens and I would be the one to hold the sword. 

 

“Come, boy,” I said, heading toward the village, “We have work to do.” 

 

I did not look back to see if he was following me as plans and ideas for war began to swim through my mind. 

 

——————————

 

Unknown:

  
  


I watched the Khan walk back to his village from the scrying bowl. He would regret his eagerness for war. His Father has given him much of his Ichir and it was beginning to show. 

 

The tension brewing between Boudicca and Dido would prove to end in war as well, if the Harvest’s daughter had any say. 

 

There was already so much tension… so much building anger and aggression amongst the children...

 

Perhaps, one more leader would be necessary. Someone to give direction and balance to the others. Someone who had never wanted power but gained it through the service to their people. 

 

I touched the scrying bowl and the image shifted to a meeting room, three hundred years before the end of the world brought about by mankind. The leader in question was stoic throughout the negotiations of prisoners’ releases. However, as the prisoners were allowed out of their cells and saw the light of day for the first time in years, I watched the leader break into tears of relief, joy, and hope. Their love for their people was strong. It was a shame to allow them to suffer lost, assimilated into the civilizations already building again. Perhaps, it would be prudent to find a child of my own in them

  
  


————————

 

George Washington:

  
  


The moors were harsh. While the land was fertile, I had no real experience in cultivating such land. The farm in Virginia was never so moist. The ground was supple though, so I counted my blessing. The landscape must have changed drastically for this place to be what was left of my people’s homes. The ruins were in swamps. It was shocking to think that New York was buried in muck. 

 

But I did my best to teach them what I could. We would learn together the best ways to farm in these new lands. Maybe they had just as much to teach me as I did for them. 

 

My one real concern was the lack of animals nearby. There were no wild cattle, sheep, or horses to be found. There were no deer in the moors and no beasts for food. What little meat we had came from small animals like rabbits or the occasional fox. It was hardly enough to feed a man, let alone a family. We needed food. 

 

Perhaps, if I prayed, that would change. Or we could change how we searched for them. 

 

Whatever we did, it had to be done quickly. It wouldn’t due for my reputation to be tarnished because I failed to feed my own damn people. I would lose control of them if they saw me as a lesser leader. 

 

That wouldn’t do at all. 


End file.
